The Northern Realm
by Shacks
Summary: AU - With the defeat of the Avatar, the other Avatars believe now that they may be obsoleted by technology and greater bending. They have decided to perform an experiment. Fuse the Northern European  Realm with it, and see if they can defeat Ozai.
1. Obsolete?

**The Northern Realm  
****Obsolete?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a dang thing except the plot.

The screams of countless Avatars echoed across the Spirit World as the flames broke through Aang's final burst of airbending, crushing him against the pillar and exposing him to the heat of the unrelenting flames. All of the Avatars were gathered around a large sphere which had the projection of the final battle, the battle that would determine the war, the world, and the fate of its inhabitants. They all sat in ring; the last cycle at the bottom and the rings expanded as it went up, climbing up to the first Avatar himself.

"Why did you not let me interfere!" Kyoshi roared, a solemn calm filling the area. Only a second ago she had attempted to cause a piece of earth to stick out precisely where Aang was hit by Azula's lightning, unlocking his Avatar State, but nothing happened. The other Avatars had stopped it. The silence was soon broken by a multitude of excuses. Roku's, however, was the loudest and the clearest.

"We are not allowed to interfere beyond the Avatar State, Kyoshi. Nothing but the most grievous of mortal problems would allow us, and you know this."

"Ozai will annihilate most of the countryside, thousands will perish, the airbenders are erased, and the water tribes will be next. Is that not grievous enough! Is that not something that would involve us!" Kyoshi shouted, filled with rage. Roku remained calm, although he showed some agitation.

"Kyoshi, the Avatars did not interfere in my own battle, did they?"

"Bu-" Roku smiled slightly.

"You tried to interfere then as well, didn't you?" When Roku's question was met with silence, he continued. "Not only was I killed, but the Airbenders were destroyed, and the Avatar disappeared for 100 years, and yet he only failed due to his young age. A new Avatar has been born already. Instead of 100 years of waiting, the world shall only face 25."

"This does not solve the real problem;" Yangchen spoke, standing up. "It was not an army, nature, or even a group of people that killed the Avatar. It was not but one person. Our people's faith in us has been put in jeopardy too many times. Our weaknesses have been taken advantage of, and they will be well known." As Yangchen paused, Kuruk quickly stood and began to speak.

"It was during Sozin's Comet, his powers were-" Yangchen cut him off as if she expected exactly what he would say.

"Let us not forget our very close brush with non-existence, caused not by a comet-powered master, but by one strike by a single teenage girl."

"What are you implying, Yangchen?" A long-past Avatar spoke. He was from the Earth Kingdom, although it was hard to tell with his very simple brown, cloth shirt and leather armor. His pants matched his shirt, ragged and made of cloth. His name was Jing-Shang.

"I am 'implying' that the Avatar may be becoming obsolete." Yangchen's statement was responded to with a chorus of laughter and scoffs. Notably, it seemed to be the loudest in the middle rings, and it slowly faded as one went up or down. The Avatars above the laughing middle rings grew tense and solemn, while the bottom ones looked away, as if in shame.

"This is not a joke!" Roku yelled, throwing the previously laughing rings into a stunned silence.

"Look at what has just happened! One man- no, one TEENAGER, has killed the Avatar! The people are figuring out how to stop us! Their technology is reaching the point where bending is rapidly growing useless. We cannot let the Avatar Cycle go unchanged. Something must be done." Roku continued.

"You are suggesting blasphemy! We cannot just 'amend' the Avatar… can we?" A waterbender Avatar by the name of Kala rose up from her seat. She was young, only 18, but she was relatively recent compared to the older Avatars above her, sitting not but a few rings above Roku and Kyoshi.

"We can, but it is not something that we take lightly. The last 'amendment' we've made was only when Energybending faded from our world." An ancient voice said. The lower levels looked up. The voice came from one of the highest echelons. Then another spoke.

"If I might give my suggestion, maybe two Avatars would be the solution. Starting from our waterbender, we would have another Avatar from the opposite side provide a balance. Even if one betrays us…" The second ancient Avatar looked at several Avatars down the rings. "There would always one to prevent outstanding damage." Kala rose up once more.

"That would be too uneven, and it would lead to total chaos. If we gave the firebenders another Avatar, the world would surely be doomed." In response, Yangchen rose.

"If the problem is firebenders being too powerful, maybe we should have the next Avatar made far more powerful, or even remove some of the spiritual energy. This would be the best choice in my eyes without total interference. The loss of the airbenders alone has left a large influx of spiritual energy. These new casualties would cause such a boost that it may make the new Avatar weak." After Yangchen spoke, the entire structure erupted into debate over the best choice to save their planet from the clutches of chaos. Above them, the Avatars from the beginning spoke quietly with one another. Eventually, one stood up and slowly walked on the air itself to where the now blank sphere stood. With a wave of his hand, it vanished. He wore nothing but a simple fur pelt. The debates slowly changed to surprised mumbles. The man standing in front of them was none other than the first Avatar himself, Keung.

"Fellow Avatars, we first Avatars have been speaking of a solution, and we have come up with what we believe is the most effective." The other Avatars looked uneasily at one another. What the oldest Avatars said were usually law, and Keung himself had never spoken like this himself.

"Now, some of you may not know what I speak of, and some of you may know all about it. With that said, here is our solution; the Eastern realm is to be reunited with the Northern one." The upper rings exploded into rage, shouting and general discontent. The lower rings, however, were absolutely confused.

"All talk of the Northern realm has ceased ever since the splitting of our Bending Arts, so we shall inform the lower Avatars. You see, this realm used to be much larger, comprised of many populations, and much more land. However, as time went on, the development of the people along with the cultures took a dramatic turn, breaking into four base Bending Arts. Our area had developed Energybending, the North had developed the ability to bend Knowledge and Chi, the South gained a large attachment to the land, forming a sort of rudimentary Earthbending. The West had a strong connection to the Gods and spirits themselves. I, the first Avatar came into being as the mortal keeper of balance, but to control all four of these essential Bending Arts would have turned me into little less than a deity. As a result, our areas were split into four realms." Keung paused to allow the information to sink in.

"The North has developed technology, and, far more importantly, is the closest planet to ours in relation to Bending Arts. Our sub-elements are also main elements to them. They are even capable of bending two basic elements at once, but not as well as their main elements. If Ozai wants to spark war, to take over the world, then we must bring balance by bringing in countries that can liberate this world. If we cannot beat them with the Avatar, then we shall let them beat themselves. From this we will be able to take the information needed to create a better Avatar! Today, we let the balance of power pass into the hands of the people. Ozai will meet his match. He will receive justice both there and in the Spirit World!" The Avatars calmed down after Keung spoke, nodding or cheering in agreement.

"Then it shall be done. From now on, the Northern and Eastern realms will be combined!" Keung raised his arms at the end of his decree, and the sky shined bright white. Roku and Kyoshi were greatly unsettled by this, and decided to retrieve Aang.

It was an average day in the Sea of George for Clyde. He was average sailor, on an average armored cruiser called the HMS Metallic and making an average scouting trip around the average coastline of the average Republics of the Osterrhine and the Kingdom of the Orange Water. He stretched and started walking towards the cabins when a light filled the sky, blinding him. He desperately held his arms up to shield his eyes, but it did not help. As quickly as the light appeared, it vanished, even taking the effects of such a sudden attack on the eyes with it. When he looked around, he noticed a string of black objects on the horizon. He grabbed his binoculars and looked through them to gain a better look. What he saw was simply astonishing.

Twenty coal black, sharp cruisers of a design he has never seen before, all of them carrying the same flag; a black, stylized flame over a red background.

Author's Note: Clyde will most likely not be a main character. While it is possible, he was just there to show the appearance of an entirely different world right in front of the other world's eyes.


	2. Broadside

**The Northern Realm  
****Broadside**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Clyde.

**Quick Note: **_**Please **_**review if you see some you like/dislike it. I don't want to keep going with an easily fixable mistake that passes by my eyes but not yours and puts you and other readers off.**

Constructive Criticism is welcomed and greatly encouraged(I don't care if you don't say a single good thing about it; as long as you have some constructive criticism, it will be appreciated)****

Clyde stepped back, and rushed into the bridge. "Sir, sir! Ye must see this! We've got 'bout 20 armored cruisers flyin' unknown flags less than a mile 'way from here!" He yelled, barging into the command room. When the captain turned around, Clyde tossed the captain his binoculars. The captain's eyes widened at the sight. Then he groped around for his radio as the previously blue sky started changing to an orange tint, a second sun rising from behind the ships. More importantly, there were a series of lights appearing on the sides of the unknown cruisers.

"Everyone get to their stations! They're firebenders, and they're aiming right for us!" The captain yelled. The resulting commotion could be heard into the bridge. Clyde, being a waterbender, moved back to his position.

-  
"Why are we firing on that ship, sir? Its flag is not one of any of the nations I've ever heard of…" One of the Fire Nation soldiers asked as he formed a highly compressed ball of flame in his hands. The captain rolled his eyes.

"I don't like it either, but after what happened on the Day of Black Sun, Ozai has gotten pretty paranoid. Plus, look at it! The background is blue with what looks like a black cross going through it. That flag might as well have a big 'kill me' light because that isn't a Fire Nation ship! So wait for my orders, and we'll take them out!" The captain replied. At this time, a messenger walks over to him, carrying a telescope.

" Y-you might w-want to… uh… see this…" The messenger stammered, giving him the telescope. "It's next to their bridge… those don't look very friendly…" He said, referring to the 12-inchers on the ends of the ship. Between them were four 6-inchers. The captain studied them for a moment, then scoffed.

"We outnumber them 20 to 1. Men, take aim and fi-" The captain was interrupted by two ships next to him taking devastating hits, blowing a wide hole open and letting water rush in. The two cruisers listed almost immediately. The captain was speechless.

"T-those must have been the main cannons…" The messenger said in a mix of awe and anger. At this time, the ship farthest to the left was broken in half and launched partially into the air by a massive explosion. The ship farthest to the right suffered the same fate. The captain was speechless. A primitive megaphone atop their admiral's ship made the order for him.

"Open fire!"

-  
Clyde stared out at the ships, only to see dozens of fireballs screaming towards them. He curled his fingers slightly and slowly pulled his arms up and down, as if he was struggling to lift them. Beside him, four more waterbenders were doing the same. With one last life, a wave reached up and extinguished the middle fireballs, but one of their right benders were weaker, and the fireball shredded through his section of the wave and exploded, sending the crew to the ground. More fireballs hit the ship, threatening to tear a great gash, however the repair teams were on full duty, trying their best to pull the tears back together with metalbending. Clyde stumbled to his feet as the HMS Metallic fired another volley, destroying most of the ships left.

According to protocol, the ten waterbenders on the ship were to travel below deck and remain near the boilers and engines to make sure that any sneak attack would deal very minimal damage. This protocol, however, was made for the airbenders of the Wind Republic.

Not firebenders. It took all of 15 seconds for Clyde to realize this, but by then there was a spike in the temperature and he heard screams above deck being cut short.

"T-those tribal sons of… " One of the men mumbled, leaning his shovel on his firebox before slumping down against the wall. Silence filled the room as they realized how desperate the situation is. They left 8 ships remaining, the firebenders are unbelievably powerful, and there are only 10 waterbenders and the repair crew of 20. No food, little water, no medicine.

They needed to escape, and they needed to escape fast

AU: Sorry for the short chapter, but this seemed like a good place to stop for now.


End file.
